User talk:Ferretmaiden
REQUESTS ARE OPEN AGAIN! I NEED A FEMALE PINE MARTEN!!!!! SOMEONE GIVE ME ONE!!! GIMME GIMME GIMME! (ask me about it and if you want to draw me one)--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 20:23, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Ferrets Shall Rule the World!!!!http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ferretmaiden/Archive1 Archive 1 http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ferretmaiden/Archive2 Archive 2 Sig Test Area! --Ferretmaiden I Heart Doctor Two-Brains! 12:03, May 1, 2010 (UTC) -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! thanks blue! now which one...--Ferretmaiden I ♥ Doctor Two-Brains! Update on From the South chapter 21 --Peony Laminar 00:57, May 1, 2010 (UTC) OMG yes I do watch Wordgirl!!! It is a REALLY funny show!! *gasp* We can be like twins! TeeHee!:) My little brother and I made up a few fanfics. It's all like Wordgirl meets Angel the Lutari!! TeeHee Flying Fox has a secret crush on someone in the show *evil laughter*!!:)--Selound 02:36, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Flying Fox is a fox/bat lady that mutated from an albino bat named Ruby and a redfox makeing her an evil vengeful creature F.F info :Orange very short fur :black tipped ears, paws and hands :white tipped tails and white underbelly :two tails one's a fox the other's long and whip-like with arrow at end :One red and one yellow eye :Sharp teeth and claws :Long black hair ending red :red and black bat like wings on back that change size :Wears light long-sleeved shirt and pants (flam pattern on bottom half of shirt)color black :black sandals :steals birds and anything she needs for revenge :evil :Dark :hangs-out with gargoyles when bored :nocturnal :lonely :feared :mutant :thin :very fast :has hypnotic stare :ninja :hard to defeat :Anthro my little brother said that she and Dr.Two-Brains should have a secret relationship which, I agree. heh-heh-heh what whould their kids look like;)when she mutated she lost all of her bad memories in the past. She also has a lot of siblings :Darkness Night :Alex :Heather :Icylina :Snowflake :Deyna (Not the otter!) so now you know a little bit about her. -"Aaaaqua Starrr!"-Selound 08:04, May 1, 2010 (UTC) here's a quick rather sloppy picture of Flying Fox-"Aaaquaa Starr!"-Selound 08:20, May 1, 2010 (UTC) We really need to talk to each other more. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 15:14, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes her name is pronounced Neekoh, hte Fan fic most likely will nbe up later, I'm revising a characters in APT, one will be her love interest, so yeah, I hope to have a sneak peek up sometime--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 15:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I will, I think, begin to start reading Folgrim's Past after I take shower and update my fan fic. I bet I'll like it! =) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 15:23, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Because someone said that the cookie monster avatar was scary. XD I think you may have said that...Yes, I have! When they were still showing ads for it, I thought it was gonna stink, but I watched it, and it wasn't half bad! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 15:51, May 1, 2010 (UTC) yes :)teehee--Selound 21:14, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I don't really draw that much, a little and very poorly, lol. I'm not one of those people blessed with artistic talent which is unfortunate because my dad and two of my sisters are quite good. I got my mom's math skills instead, which is nothing to complain about really because they come in handy. I suppose I prefer to express myself through writing. Have you been enjoying my story? I've been updating you, but haven't really heard from you in a little while. If you've stopped reading, I can stop filling up your talk page with my updates. --Peony Laminar "I say, you chaps" 21:35, May 1, 2010 (UTC) No worries. That's actually a pretty good strategy that way you don't have to suffer through all the cliff hangers and such. I'll let you know when I'm done so you can enjoy it. I've finished the first book and just started the second. Thanks for letting me know about your fic about Folgrim's past. It's not at all selfish promoting your work that way. After all, I might not have noticed it if you hadn't told me. I'll be sure to check it out. Folgrim's one of my favorite characters after all! --Peony Laminar "I say, you chaps" 23:26, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm "attracted" to running water, too. BTW, I gotta nickname for you "The Ferretest Maiden of Them All" XD --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 00:13, May 2, 2010 (UTC) LOL. :D Good vun, matey! Yeah, whenever there is a stream or creek, I run over to it and play around and sit there watching it. It's just fun to me. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 00:24, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like something I would do. :D --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 00:54, May 2, 2010 (UTC) here's another picture for you and, this time it's Meeka:)--Selound 04:11, May 2, 2010 (UTC) *blush*''you're very welcome:)--Selound 00:22, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Add me to u-date list on Folgrim's Past please. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 00:49, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, OK :P --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 00:57, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, OK. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 01:00, May 3, 2010 (UTC) No. One had a smiley in it. My bad. >.< --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 01:03, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I'd love to! It might take a while, b/c I'm working on a few other requests too, but it shall be done! Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 13:13, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I caught myself saying "Exdee" out loud today. I usually say "lawl" out loud. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 23:14, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure. It may take a while, however. I was looking at your signature and started singing the ''Wordgirl theme song!-----Clockworthy Stories on my blog outpace comments left.. News at 11 20:31, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Last sig. Looks good! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 22:28, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Alright, cool. :) -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 01:28, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah? Well looks like YOU NEED PICS THEN! lol. I can't wait to draw Torn, he sounds like MY kind of guy. Lol. Two different pics, right? -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 01:35, May 5, 2010 (UTC) lolz poor torn! <3 :3 Well, i have to go to bed now, but I'm going to sketch him tonight. :3 :D c u! (PS, if on my page it looks like two slots, as in two pics, it just takes up two because there's two characters in it) -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 01:40, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey, you know hwo I said I'd do a stroy of my ferret? well I was thinkiong of hte story line adn was wondering what you think of it(if your wondering "Why is he asking me?" then because you Blue Merlock, and Neil are the only four that I still know are on, somewhat, I'll probably ask them to), ok the story line is:It is following the Grand Fragorl after she fled Ungatt Trunn's horde, and that is about it but I wasn't sure if Niko should be her daughter, or her...what do you think?--Dark Twilight Dead Inside, my heart is all flat-lined! Okay: No blue. ;D Omgosh that is the CUTEST pic I have EVER seen. <3333 I love it, FM! It's probably my FAVE of yours... actually maybe just a fave in general. :D I'll hopefully start it today and get the outlines done. :) -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 18:39, May 5, 2010 (UTC) So Kalyndee has the same clothes as in your ref pic? :) -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 19:40, May 5, 2010 (UTC) PS don't worry about me messing it up, I'm doing practice sketches now. okay, well I saw you'd said that (and went through a flash of embarassment) and already finished it. :) The bad news is that now I have to wait for my PC to get fixed so I can upload it. :P That's the downfall of digital art, I guess. *sigh* -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 23:04, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that would work! she still is gonna have some connection to the Fragorl, most likely flee with her, so yeah, thanks!--Dark Twilight Dead Inside, my heart is all flat-lined! LOL yes I love your sig. X) it's SOO FUNNY! X) X) Eggplants... X3 lol but yeah, I'll get it uploaded soon, I hope. :'( -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 00:35, May 6, 2010 (UTC) RAWR! XD I'm a sucker for for RAWR stuff! X) You are clever, my friend, clever. Okay, but guess what computer I'm on... THE ONE THAT HAS MY PICS ON IT! :D thanks to my awesome daddy it's fixed. :3 Anyways, here's Torn and Kalyndee. :) -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 15:02, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I didn't feel good about Torn's face either. :T I should redo him sometime. Would you mind if I made some pics and posted them? I really love the character, he's really cool. Are you planning on doing a fan fiction with him in it???? -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 04:07, May 7, 2010 (UTC) YOU SAY REQUESTS ARE OPEN?! Might I have first grab at one? >:3 -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 17:48, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Here it is! I tried a new coloring style for this one, hope you like it! Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 17:12, May 8, 2010 (UTC) W... wow. I am... amazed. <3 not like the classic Redwall story at ALL! Much better. So much better! :D Torn ROCKS MY PIZZA PARTY SOCKS! Yes, I just said that. Torn must be embarrased. :3 lol, but yeah, VERY emotional. VERY emotional. -.- I might just have to read all of that if you write it. >:) -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 18:27, May 8, 2010 (UTC) oooooo... :3 why yes, that'd be veeerryyyy nice. >:3 he could be in my upcoming fan fic. (i'm doing one about Merlot) so, he should be a pirate and a fox. X) don't worry, though, merlot is KIND. X) or you could make an otter, bcuz I'mma have a girl otter soon, a fellow pirate and partner to Merlot. Oh and I almost forgot the request. :P It shouldn't be THAT hard, tis just lezz and daerwin, and you know the possition you did with Torn and Kalyndee on your pic I used as a reff? could it be like that, but they aren't smiling, they look somewhat worried, and they have a few scratches/bruises bcuz its after some battle. Lezz is wearing a green tunic with brown pants and daerwin is too but he has a vest and a sword. Lezz has her dagger on her belt. I hope that's not too much. PS they're both squirrels, but I think you knew that. ;D -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 18:47, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I love him! I honestly couldn't have invented a better one for her! :D I absolutely ADORE his personality! :D I'm nitpicky about outfits, and I really like yours, but do you think--do not hate me, just making a suggestion--that no star on his cape and long pants as opposed to shorts would be good? :P I dunno, the star seems sort of flashy (which seems to clash with his personality) and most pirates tend to wear pants... that and I hate drawing shorts on animals. X) I love the tatoo, though. :3 and the somewhat dark baground history, it makes him seem... strong? I dunno, he just seems COOL. X) -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 00:40, May 10, 2010 (UTC) 'Tis Done! Here ye go yore pic be's done, hope you like it!:) Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 16:57, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Update on FREEBOOTERS: sorry it took so long! Bluefang the Ferret 17:10, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Well Merlock's history (lol didn't work out) and maybe his cape could just be scrapped all together? It just seems un-piratey if you know what I mean? What do you think??? -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 02:04, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Is there a Youtube video with your characters in it? I thought I saw a description of your blind character who was kept at Marshank because of her healing skills. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:29, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Art Trade Yeah I have been overwhelmed with too much these past few months. But I am back on now. Thanks the wonderful comment on my latest artwork! *hug* I remember the trade! In fact I am not opening requests until I finish it. :) I estimate it to be done atleast by the end of the week (but we all know by now my estimates are worth beans) still, it's what I will aim for. Can't wait to see yours! silverartbrush Hello Friend! That's what I thought. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:12, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah so more like a grey cape or sumthin, kinda dirty. lol -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 02:25, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Here you are. This is your Pic. Now you can stop nagging me about it! JOY FOR EVERYONE!!!!! Richardo De La Llama I actually never learned Spanish 20:07, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Art Trade All finished! I hope you like it, I kept the outline light and the background gray to bring out the blue and white. :) http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ferretmaiden_Art_Trade.jpg silverartbrush Hello Friend! I'm so happy you like it! silverartbrush Hello Friend! I hear you long for a girl pine marten...? -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 02:24, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I always thought they looked like a mix between an arctic fox and ferret. They have big ears and slightly heart shaped faces. But I have never drawn one before,can't wait to see what yours looks like! :D silverartbrush Hello Friend! Sounds cool! I'll be glad to do it. :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 02:40, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi, FM! I'm bored and happened to pass over your one sig "I heart Doctor Two-Brains". You can hold ALT on your keyboard and then press '3'PgDn and it comes up with ♥. --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 11:40, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:38, May 17, 2010 (UTC)